


Tell Me I'm Alive

by MayQueen517



Series: The Old Guard Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: F/F, Quynh has a lot of trauma about water (understandably), Quynh softens Andy a little but they've still got a ways to go, Unbeta'd, cross-posted from tumblr, this is just a pause for them, tumblr cuddle meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayQueen517/pseuds/MayQueen517
Summary: ...in the water/in the bathHer arms bracket Quynh around the waist, one of her hands resting on top of Quynh’s rapidly thudding heart. Quynh allows herself one sob before Andromache starts humming.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Series: The Old Guard Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944751
Comments: 16
Kudos: 64





	Tell Me I'm Alive

**Author's Note:**

> More cross-posting from Tumblr to AO3! 
> 
> Title from the song 'Believe' by Mumford and Sons (cause it was playing as I posted, haha)

“You don’t have to, if you don’t want to,” Andromache says as Quynh scowls. Andy stretches out in the hot spring, steam rising around her and flushing her skin pink. Quynh stares at it, the water burbling gently and before she had been thrown to the bottom of the ocean, she would have welcomed it.

“Quynh,” Andromache says, swimming over to just under where Quynh stands. There’s snow falling around them and Quynh shivers, looking everywhere but Andromache’s face.

“You don’t have to,” Andromache says again, looking up at her. Quynh takes a deep breath, shucking her clothes quickly, before she can reconsider. She slips into the water. It’s so much hotter than she expected, nearly as hot as the showers that Andromache takes. Quynh breathes hard, staring over at Andromache who swims over, wrapping her arms around her.

“I have you, my love. I’m here,” Andromache whispers in the language Quynh had first taught her. Quynh pants, struggling for a moment until Andromache’s humming permeates the panic that’s threatening to drop over Quynh. Quynh gulps the air, humid and bracing as the snowflakes drop onto her lashes. Tears slip out and Quynh grimaces even as Andromache drops kisses to Quynh’s shoulders.

“Andromache,” Quynh whispers as Andromache floats them over to the bench nearby. The rock is smooth from the years. Andromache props on it, arranging Quynh closer, wrapping her arms around Quynh tightly. Her arms bracket Quynh around the waist, one of her hands resting on top of Quynh’s rapidly thudding heart. Quynh allows herself one sob before Andromache starts humming. The sound is soothing, Andromache’s chest pressed tight against Quynh’s back.

Quynh leans her head back, resting it on Andromache’s shoulder even as Andromache gently taps her fingers on Quynh’s breastbone. It feels like it reverberates through her entire being and Quynh slowly, so slowly, finds she can relax. The snow makes the world seem quiet and looking up at the stars that she has missed for so long, Quynh keeps her eyes open until they water, remembering and reminding herself that she is above the water.

With Andromache’s arms around her, she believes it more and more.

**Author's Note:**

> I am ALWAYS taking prompts over on Tumblr at [CactusDragon517](https://cactusdragon517.tumblr.com/) so please feel free to come leave me a prompt or just chat!!


End file.
